remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The DataNET
The DataNET The DataNET is the RoE world’s equivalent of the internet. It is a highly advanced network that connects multiple systems and computers together in a web. It is the cybernetic analog space inside the grid that, a worldwide computer network. The DataNET is not just using a computer at a desk, when you use it, you go inside it, inhabit it, The computer places the user inside a computer-generated simulation of the computer systems known as virtual reality. Everything inside the DataNET has a graphic (visual) representation of some physical component (like a store, action, or even a file transfer) to represent it. Connecting to the Datanet Only a character equipped with a cyberdeck, or is within 3 meters of a computer terminal, ATM, or system of some kind can access the DataNET. Cybernetic characters may wirelessly access the DataNET at will. Once “Jacked in” the character enters “cyberspace”, which appears as a huge lattice and a parallel of the real world, but everything is made up of a wireframe model, known as a “construct”, and characters that enter are represented as a “persona”, a avatar or a stylized image that is a digital representation of their personality or their equipment they entered the DataNET with. Players can look wildly different in the DataNET due to there not being physical limits or constraints inside. This also applies to constructs a player comes into contact with when inside, buildings and structures can look wild and even float with no regard for physics or laws of nature, but nothing is real inside and cannot be taken with you if you exit the DataNET. This world is alot like a VR cyberspace. When a character enters the DataNET, it takes 1 combat turn to do so, and that character enters a comatose or zombie-like state, his allies must protect him if he does this while in combat, it is wise to never jack in by yourself while in combat. Furthermore, all rolls against your body, you left in the real world, are instantly forfeit and won. If someone wants to heal you, they succeed, if someone wants to shoot you, they succeed, because your body cannot dodge or perform actions while jacked into the DataNET, it is limp and lifeless, this includes cybernetics. Your allies may move or perform actions on you freely though. A word of warning, if you die in the DataNET, you are instantly dumped out to the real world, in the exact place where you entered or where your body was left behind, and suffer extreme brain damage, taking a wound timer of 4 hours. Noone can suffer mortal wounds inside the DataNET however. Jacking into the DataNET also enhances a character's abilities in a number of ways, but characters can only roll HAX checks for anything they do inside. Even for dodging an attack, running up a wall, or trying to convince someone of something. All rolls are converted to HAX. Your other modifiers do not apply. In short; characters with high levels of HAX will be the strongest here, for example; If your character has 6 HAX in the real world, they would have 6 in all their stats now, but not vice versa, and only within the DataNET. To clarify - your mods do NOT turn into HAX. You must have your own HAX mods. Players can loot other players or other constructs within the DataNET, they can even engage in combat and games inside, Players can also make their own constructs and set up shops within the DataNET. It is ideal for those who want to remain anonymous when selling illegal items and other activities, such as secret meetings, due to the fact that the user’s avatar can be anything they would like it to be, However, hacking someone can be done to reveal their IP address, or their identity in the real world. the DataNET has very little limits. After entering the DataNET, the user will experience a moment of disorientation, then appears at some point where the user tapped into the grid. For example, if he enters from a ATM, he may appear in a virtual Bank in the DataNET, if he enters from a library computer node, he will appear inside a large area with shelves of data packets. The character also creates a “entry” construct, marking where they entered the DataNET from. Usually represented by a Pyramid or some other geometric shape, it is very important the character remembers where they left it, because it is their only way to exit again. When leaving the DataNET, a player must make his way back to the same point he entered, only nodes and cyberdecks can transport them back, if they do not leave in the same terminal or cyberdeck they entered in, they can lose their minds and their bodies remain trapped in a comatose state, becoming a vegetable for quite a long time or suffering an intense brain scramble. ''' '''Background and Uses (and a few rules) The DataNet was first constructed in the late 70s and Early 80s by Mankind on Earth in an attempt to connect all computers on Earth to exchange data freely. It is a massive source of Information and since then, has gone on to connect to systems around the galaxy. (Yes, it is this universe's Internet) Today the DataNet is a massive virtual landscape where anything is possible. EarthGOV uses it to train personnel without risk of real harm, criminals can use it to exchange secret data, merchants use it for digital trade, politicians and activists can use it to debate topics anonymously, and many other use it for social media and gaming. Anything can be done in cyberspace. (Yes, it's cybering if you have sex in there.) There are many things you may do once inside the DataNET. First and foremost, and as mentioned above, the primary use of the DataNET is anonymity. Since everyone uses a “persona” online, everything is a bit more secure. You never know whom you’re really talking to, (unless you hack them, of course) making the DataNET a wonderful place for criminals, spies, and black market operations. But beyond crime, characters can use the DataNET to play games and find entertainment, discuss politics in a private manner, train for combat with out a risk of actual injury, take part in E-sports, find private refuge or a safe space, and also set up shops and trades when there is no more rental space due to large over population centers, There’s always space on the DataNET! It is infinite. But there are times when the DataNET can be used to turn the tides of combat in the real world from cyberspace. Diving into the DataNET during combat can be used to hack into enemy cybernetics and get them to turn or do something against the enemy team, and you can even find other people and rake credits from their bank accounts, it gives a whole new meaning to steal. (Normal HAX rules apply so see the dice rulebook, but remember, your body will be zombie-like in the real world, so use with caution!) those who are defending can use their HAX rolls against you to defend themselves, but can only attack you back by entering the DataNET, or targeting your body you left behind in the real world. Combat is pretty much the same as it is in the real world (normal RoE combat mechanics with the dice rules) within the DataNET, with the exception of the swap in stats to HAX (See above). Miscellaneous Rules *When attempting to hack people in the real world; only items with the “EMP Disables”, or people with the Hackable trait can be manipulated from the DataNET, Hacking a item with EMP Disables only shuts the item down until counter hacked. Also, all HAX items, such as .BOM programs may be used to and from the DataNET, and against you. *Characters must be within combat range of the scene to Hack people, but do not require line of sight. *A character in the real world may not sit more than 30 meters out of combat, due to a wifi-networks range. *Com calls can be securely made inside the DataNET, unless another hacker/user is attempting to block them from the DataNET, or by hacking you or using ECM/EMP devices. EMP can crash a system and dump the user out of DataNET. Category:Technology Category:Lore